beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
Nino
Nino is one of the core agents of the IRIS group on Hillys, working full time from the network den. He is a hard-working multi-tasker, described by Hahn as the "radio operator, transmitter, and tireless poster-sticker". Nino is also the public voice of the network, announcing their reports, and distributing anti-Alpha Section propaganda. __TOC__ IRIS Work Since the start of the war, Nino's technical skill has been vital for keeping IRIS up and running; by maintaining their communication lines, and printing and delivering their news reports to underground distributors, despite facing constant propaganda from the Alpha Section. Jade first meets Nino when she agrees to meet with IRIS at the network den. He burns an mdisk for her detailing Double H's unfinished investigation of the Nutripils Factory, which she accepts, becoming their new reporter and ally. In the field, Nino provides her with technical assistance, such as synchronizing their Intel with her map to isolate the Alpha Section's activities. After they wrap up and publish the report, to everyone's amazement Jade returns with Double H, on the verge of death with a DomZ spore infection. However Nino and Mei work together with great speed to stabilize him, and manage to save their friend's life. Later, the agents explain that Pey'j will have been taken by the Alpha Sections to the old slaughterhouses, and that is where Jade's next investigation must take her. The area is under impenetrable security, but Nino tips her off that she may be able to gain access from the race course that runs parallel. The exposure of civilian-trafficking at the Slaughterhouses wins IRIS more support than ever among the Hillyans, and after the report is published the Governor herself comes to meet the agents at the den. Meanwhile Nino has already been formulating a plan for how to use the Alpha Section's control of the media against them. By tracing their radio waves he is able to pinpoint their broadcasts as coming from a transmitter on the surface of Selene, and decides that if only they could reach it, they could hijack the transmitter to publish all their evidence to everyone on Hillys. Shortly after Jade's return from the slaughterhouses, the missing Chief tries to contact them via radio. Incredulous, Nino works through the static until he calls back. Revealed to be Pey'j, calling from the moon, he instructs Jade to find the Beluga. The revelation of a hidden spacecraft provides the missing key to Nino's plan, and Jade focuses on finding and restoring the ship. The plan eventually succeeds; Jade secures the transmitter, broadcasts their complete report, and Hillys rises up in revolution. Knowing she faces heavy opposition from the Alpha Sections, Nino, Hahn, and Mei follow the Hillyan strike force to the moon. After a grueling fight, Jade singlehandedly defeats the DomZ High Priest, and the IRIS agents blow the door to the Great Crypt in time to witness her liberation of the captured Hillyans. Stats *Birthname: Nino *Occupation: IRIS Spy *Age: Mid 20s *Gender: Male *Birthdate: Unknown *Likes: IRIS Network *Dislikes: Alpha Sections *Hobbies: Seems to be the voice on the IRIS Network MDisks/ Posts IRIS Network posters *Birthplace: Hillys *Species: Human *Hair Color: Black *Eye Colour: Green (appears black from a distance) *Skin Color: Beige *Distinguishing Features: Small eyes & orange overalls Category:Characters Category:IRIS Members Category:Beyond Good & Evil